


Good Temptations

by Degenerate0v0



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degenerate0v0/pseuds/Degenerate0v0
Summary: Sophie wakes up only to realize there is a certain raven haired princess in her bed, pressed against her, and snuggling into her front. Sophie can’t take it anymore and decides to make Agatha hers, once and for all.





	Good Temptations

Sophie woke up to the warm feeling of something pressed against her front.

What? She thought.

Eyes fluttering open to see an adorable girl with shoulder-length black hair nestled in between her arms. 

Agatha.

The sight brought a smile to her face. Moving one of her hands from Agatha’s waist to tuck her raven black hair behind her ear. Revealing a peaceful expression, that almost no one gets to see besides Sophie, on her face.

Sophie brought her thumb up to stroke her lips. The motion caused the midnight-haired beauty to stir.

“Beautiful”, Sophie said to no one in particular.  
Gazing into the dark gray eyes of Agatha, who was now awake from all the shuffling, Sophie smiled.

“Hey there.” Agatha said lovingly.

“Hey yourself.” Sophie returned, but bringing Aggie’s hand up to her lips, showing she meant no spite. Agatha giggled, which surprised Sophie. She knew the raven haired princess didn’t usually make those kinds of noises.

It doesn’t matter. Sophie dismissed the thought.

She was brought back to the present when Agatha moved to kiss her. When their lips met, she felt a tingle of electricity run down her spine, bringing an unbearable heat to her stomach. The warmth grabbing Sophie’s attention when it went even lower, and turned into a coil of feelings without a name. The one feeling she could decipher. Need. Need, need... Agatha.

Shoving the covers off herself, Sophie sat up and crawled on top of Agatha. Aggressively moving her body and lips against her.

Agatha’s POV:

Sophie was kissing me. Like, actually full on kissing. And I was kissing her back. We were in tangles on the bed, the sheets getting nudged away from us in our state of need.

My chest was heaving, her gaze darkening with lust. Seeing that look made me shiver. That look in her eyes... It was like any sense she previously had, was gone. Replaced with hunger and desire. Hunger for... me.

The idea made me whine involuntarily. Sophie's eyes augmented, and I snapped a hand to my mouth, in shock at the sound I made. Just then... something snapped inside her.

She snarled and began to take off her sleepwear while attempting to keep her lips on mine. Though having to sit up momentarily to take them off anyway.

“Soph-” I mewled, just before her lips crashed into my own.

She clawed at my garments, attempting to signal me to take them off. Happily obliging, I shimmied out of my shirt, leaving just my bra, underwear, and shorts.

Sophie's mouth trailed kisses from my collarbone to my stomach. Making me shiver when she ghosted her fingertips over it. Consequently my legs naturally hooked around her torso.

“Aggie?” She whispered into my ear.

“Yes?” My heart slowed.

“I want...” She stopped, then looked me straight into my eyes.

“You want?” I returned, just now remembering to breathe.

I waited a long moment before hearing a quiet,

“You.”

She dropped once more to my modest breasts. Pausing to look at me as if to make sure consent was given.

“Sophie please”, I whined.

Nodding in understanding, she unclasped my bra and threw it off into a corner.  
Something flickered in the blonde’s eyes when she took hold of the two, delicate, globes of flesh. She gave them an experimental squeeze, earning a gasp from me as the pleasure took hold.

“Soph- AH! Sophie please, i-it feels weir- Nnh.” I manage to get out not so smoothly. Sophie smirked, then taking one of the nubs of flesh into her mouth and started suckling and using her tongue masterfully. I bit my lip to keep from being too loud.

Sophie’s POV:

I needed Agatha. I needed my best friend more than most people would ever know.

My mouth closed upon a beautiful pink bud and started providing suction. Her taste was addicting. I don’t think I can live without it. Really. I need her for me to even exist. These thoughts kept whirling around in my head as I kept up my ministrations. Switching to the other breast, I clamped my mouth upon the sweet nub before massaging the other breast with my right hand.

Agatha groaned into my mouth. Taking that as a good sign, I kept it up until hearing her whisper,

“Sophie, I-I-want you down t-there.”

It was barely audible but was still heard. As if I needed any more incentive. Pulling her shorts down her legs, I ripped them off then spread her thighs to make room for me. Taking one look at her panties I could tell she was already soaking.

“Wow Aggie, you want me that bad?” I joked. She turned her head to hide her face.

“Yes”, she whimpered. Obviously being embarrassed about it. Taking her hands off her eyes, I pressed my lips to them before talking.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” I whispered. I slowly removed her panties so I could give her time to object.

“O-okay.” She stuttered.

I gave her a quick kiss on the stomach, then returned back to take care of her womanhood that was glistening from arousal.

Agatha’s POV:

My chest heaved. My heart was going to jump out of my chest and run away.

Sophie gave a tentative lick through my outer folds. I gasped.

“Soph, Oh my God.”

“Mmh”, she answered. Giving me another lick, more confident this time.

All the while making eye contact with me. She wrapped her arms around my thighs to keep me steady as she lapped up my juices like she was a starving kitten.

My hands were clawing at the sheets, lower body trembling from the pleasure.  
Through the little bit of strength I could muster, I place one of my hands on her head and tangled it in her hair. Urging her on as the pressure started becoming unbearable.  
  
Suddenly I felt my back arch, the sensations she was making me feel sent me over the edge.

“Sophie!” I cried out.

The waves hit me. Each one more intense than the last, before finally dying down.  
Exhausted my body went limp and Sophie crawled over me to lay at my side. I nuzzled into her chest and pressed myself into her.  
  
Feeling secure in her embrace I became drowsy. Almost like my body knows it’s safe in her arms.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” She whispered into my ear,

“I’m nowhere as great as you think I am.” I smiled back, giving her a playful nudge.

She sighed, at that point her breathing turned deep and even. She's resting, that‘s good. She and I were exhausted from our little exercise. I laughed delicately, and wounded up nodding off with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap I did it!!  
It’s two in the morning right now but it was worth it.  
Also this is the first time I’ve ever done something like this. It’s probably trash but, hey I did it anyway. 
> 
> I love u guys!


End file.
